Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style)
Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthady Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Elaine Kropotkin Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Daffy Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG